


Inktober: Haunted

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Established Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mischief, OT4, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Rhodey watched forlornly as another perspective housemate ran out of the house while screaming in terror. A headache built up behind his eyes as he heard two of his four “housemates” snicker from somewhere behind him. He’d kill them if they weren’t already dead.





	Inktober: Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166384928473/inktober-haunted).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Rhodey watched forlornly as another perspective housemate ran out of the house while screaming in terror. A headache built up behind his eyes as he heard two of his four “housemates” snicker from somewhere behind him. He’d kill them if they weren’t already dead.

Rhodey whirled to see Bucky and Clint sitting on the staircase and covering their mouths like children caught in middle of some ill-timed laughter, which basically described what the two were like on a daily basis. “Really?” Rhodey gestured out the open door. “The guy was willing to pay cash upfront, and you two had to go poltergeist on him?”

“He was a sleazeball.” Clint lounged on the stairs, arms splayed behind him.

“Trust us, you would have hated him.” Bucky slipped his legs through Clint’s, literally. The two ghosts’ spectral limbs became entangled. If it weren’t for that, the two might have been able to pass for living.

Rhodey grimaced as he watched the two go from smug to having only adoring eyes for each other. After two months of living with four polyamorous ghosts, he’d come to suspect that when the ghosts mingled their essences together like that they experienced something intimate.

Like so many times before, he was tempted to tell them to knock it off, but if he did, he knew it would open up a conversation about ghosts and afterlife sex or something. As curious as he was, he really did not want to have that conversation.

Fucking ghosts,” Rhodey muttered under his breath and stomped toward the living room.

Rhodey froze when he walked in on Steve lying on the couch with Tony in his lap and half faded into Steve. Their eyes were closed and their “bodies” were glowing. Tony made a breathy sound and the arms Steve had wrapped around Tony sank into Tony’s form.

“Jesus! That’s freaky!” Rhodey couldn’t keep his composure after seeing that. Yes, Steve and Tony were ghosts, but they looked like living people. What Rhodey had just seen had been some body-horror level crap. The only reason he wasn’t running out of the house himself was because there was just enough sense left in his head to remember that Steve and Tony were ghosts.

Steve’s and Tony’s eyes flung open. Tony flew out of Steve like a lightning bolt.

Steve gasped and clutched his stomach and chest.

“Rhodey! Are you okay, honeybear? I didn’t mean for you to walk in on that.” Tony’s hands hovered over Rhodey’s cheeks and chilled them.

The cold snapped Rhodey out of his panic. “I’m okay. Just wasn’t expecting to see that. Also, your other two boyfriends scared away another potential housemate.”

Tony quirked his brow. “Tiberius?” Tony shook his head. “He’s an asshole. You didn’t want him living here.”

Rhodey groaned. “Guys! I need to be able to pay the mortgage. Anyone will do at this point as long as they have money.”

“Not Tiberius though.” Steve rose from the couch and stretched like he had muscles.

Rhodey took a deep breath. It really was a good thing the four boyfriends were dead or else Rhodey would be a murderer by now.


End file.
